


Fifty shades of Yootip

by Adrienisbae



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Kinky, Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Yootip Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienisbae/pseuds/Adrienisbae
Summary: Shin ae and Kousuke decided to watch Fifty Shades of Grey and things got a little hot and heavy...
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Kudos: 24





	Fifty shades of Yootip

Shinae POV  
I walked down kousuke's steps, breathing in the sweet aroma of the strawberry crepes he just made for breakfast.  
"Good morning kousuke" I said, my voice sounding groggy because I just woke up.  
"Good morning shinae. Did u sleep well?"  
"Mhm" I walked over to the counter where kousuke stood, getting ready to dig into his crepe. I pulled out a fork from the utensil drawer and cut a big chunk of Kousuke's crepe off with that fork, and shoved it into my mouth. Kousuke glared at me, sending shivers down my spine. He always gave me alot of his things, but when it came to his sweets, he meant serious business.  
"Shinae-"  
Uhh. No. I won't let Kou give me another one of his lectures. So I grabbed his head with my two hands, and pulled him in, putting his mouth on mine. "Mhph!" I parted my lips and stuck my tongue in Kou's mouth, pushing the crepe with my tongue back into his mouth. He gladly accepted what I stole from him, as he put his hand around my waist, and grabbed my ass, squeezing it tightly. I let out a low moan into his mouth when his fingers dug into my waist, causing him to pull me closer, rubbing his hardness on my private part. There was a fruity sweetness in our mouths, as our tongues swirled over eachother from the crepe, making our kiss even better. When we broke apart to catch our breaths, kousuke swallowed down his crepe, and to his disliking, I let go of him. He tried pulling me back in, but I got away from him fast enough, and he scowled at me. Hehehe it was fun teasing him, but I'm hungry! So ima go eat. I went on to the other side of the counter, got my breakfast quesadillas I made yesterday morning, while kou sat down, and started eating his crepe. I sat next to him, and began eating my breakfast, while we started talking about his work. How Boring.  
_______________________________________  
Me and Kousuke were now on the couch watching Netflix. He kept suggesting we watch boring movies like Diabolique, Casablanca, Lawerence of Arabia and all that other old shiz. But while I was scrolling through the movies, one had caught my eye. 'Fifty Shades Of Grey'. Hmm.. Rika has been bugging me to watch it, but isnt it romance? I'm not such a big fan of romance, but she said it was really good and I won't regret watching it..  
So I asked Kousuke If he wanted to watch it, and he agreed but was disappointed because it wasn't educational. Bruh.  
*Midway in the movie*  
OMg this movie is so.. I can't explain it.  
They keep having sex and the tension here between Kousuke and I is so akward. Both of us have been silent the whole movie so far, and he's been looking at me from the corner of his eye a few times every Time a sex scene comes on. Oh hell nah, they bout to smash again. I need to get away from this weird shit.  
"I need to go the bathroom for a sec."  
I got up from the couch Kou and I were sitting on and ran off to the bathroom. I get on the toilet and start thinking of how innappropriate that movie is?.. it's like porn as a movie tf. Plus I dont wanna go back and watch that movie, so Ima just stay here and look at myself in the mirror. Damn, I'm ugly! Why does Kousuke like me? Hmm.. maybe if I make my hair look pretty, he'll like me more. So I undid my tied up hair, causing it to fall down my shoulders and I pushed my long bangs back, running my fingers through my hair with a little water, making my hair look messy in a seductive way. (Like I just had sex or something ;) I exited the bathroom and made my way to the couch where kousuke was sitting peacefully. Thank god the sex scene finished or that would've been awkward.  
*20 minutes later*  
What the hell! Another smash scene!? Bruh look at all those sex toys?! How.. unseeming. We're legit sitting in silence listening to ass slapping and moaning. Just then, kousuke begins running his fingers through my locks. I look at him, and he has an unfamiliar desire in his eyes. My eyes avert down at something thumping and I see his hard erection straining against his tight pants. Aw it must've been the movie. He was probably trying to keep it in his pants but it hurt too much, and he can't hold it in anymore. He begins stroking my earlobe with his finger and he leans in, beginning to nibble on my ear. I tense up as his hot breath hits my ear, but i begin to relax, putting my hands on his chest. My hands freely roam up Kousuke's shoulders and to his neck, now wrapping around his head. He pulls away from my ear, and presses his lips on mine, pushing me down onto the couch, and getting on top me. He peppers kisses all around the sides of my mouth as we let out soft pants- well kousuke mostly because he's really turned on by the movie.. ha I bet he was thinking about me every sex scene 😏. I finally hear Kousuke unzipping his pants to numb his erection pain, and then pulling down my jeans.  
"Ahh~!" My body stiffens up as I'm caught of guard when kousuke plunges his throbbing cock inside me, a pleasured moan escaping my mouth. Our hips buck back and forth, kousuke going deeper and deeper. I swing my head back, rolling my eyes to the back of my head and then shutting them, and my hands gripping tightly onto Kousuke's couch, nails digging into the poor Chesterfield's expensive material. We were a bit too loud, the moans and sex noises of the movie that continued to play in the background, was long gone from our minds, and the only thing we focused on, was eachother. On the verge of both our climaxes, Kousuke pulled out, wetness dripping everywhere. I turned my head from him and back to look at the tv, and it was some weird sad ending, and then it went to the credits. Man, that movie sure did give me a sexual awakening.. I look back up at kousuke whose still sitting up right over me, and hes giving me an annoyed glare, wondering why I'm even watching the TV when we just had sex. Hehe he only wants me to pay attention to him. So I pull kousuke into my embrace, and run my fingers through his hair repeatedly, as his head lays against my chest, and I listen to the sound of his breathing slow down. Within a short period of time, kousuke is already asleep, his naked body resting on top of mine. I turned my head back to the tv and watched the credits pass, while the slow, romantic music played in the background. I finally withdraw my fingers from Kousuke's silky locks, and he immediately nudges his face lightly against my chest, forcing me to continue. I thought he was sleeping??? I kiss the top of his head, and continue massaging his scalp once more.


End file.
